Kuroko Smith
'' "Good morning, Kimihito Kurusu. What's wrong? Surely you haven't forgotten about me, right? After all, I am your cultural exchange coordinator, Smith!"'' -Smith's Introduction.Chapter 1 Kuroko Smith '(墨須 (スミス) 黒子 ''Sumisu Kuroko) commonly refered to as "'Ms. Smith" '''or just "'Smith",' '''is Kimihito Kurusu's "Cultural Exchange Coordinator." She checks up on Kimihito and his wards on a regular basis, constantly reminding him that any violation of the Cultural Exchange Between Species Bill will result in his arrest and the deportation of the exchange program participants. These violations include interbreeding or violence between a extraspecies-girl and any human. Usually irresponsible, Smith shows up when it is inconvenient for Kimihito and his guests or when it is too late to provide them with important information or help. Appearance Smith often dresses in the attire of a typical government agent; wearing a white dress shirt with a black tie, a black blazer and matching professional skirt, black pantyhose and heels. She wears a pair of sunglasses to complete the look. When she is leading the Cultural Exchange Security Squad Smith wears a combat uniform which includes a yellow flak jacket that is identical to those worn by M.O.N. agents. Smith has pale brown eyes and long black hair that she usually wears loose but puts in a high ponytail when at home or in her combat uniform. According to the chapter seven omake, her legs are her best feature, but she supports an impressive bust as well. She is also the second tallest member of M.O.N., being just below the chest level of Tionishia. Personality Even as Kimihito's agent, Smith is very irresponsible when performing her job and constantly bums off him for meals. Her negligent attitude extends into her personal life as her own apartment is full of junk and trash. It is hinted that the reason she is so careless is because she is overworked with all of her current duties, and never gets a pay raise when she takes on new responsibilities or when she performs her already assigned tasks well.Chapter 10 When she takes a situation seriously, Smith can be quite competent at her job, such as when dealing with the trafficking of underage extraspecies or situations where someone could be in serious danger.Chapter 18Chapter 20 However, these situations are few and far between, and Smith will most likely personally punish those who commit such acts for creating more work for her. In such cases, Smith will ignore the laws that say humans and extraspecies cannot harm one another in favor of her own brand of personal "justice".Chapter 11 Contrary to her lazy attitude Smith is a caffeine addict, as she is almost always seen drinking a cup of coffee. More specifically, her favorite drink is instant coffee that is made exclusively at the Kurusu house. Smith has high standards when it comes to her coffee, as she hates the taste of the instant coffee made by the police force, even though it is the exact same brand she loves so much when it is made at the Kurusu house. One of the things she does when not palming extraspecies girls off on hapless guys is run Monster Ops: Neutralization, a special unit comprised of four extraspecies girls to handle "untouchable" situations involving extraspecies lawbreakers.Chapter 11 Skills and Traits * '''First Aid': Smith has shown to be proficient at treating injuries and administering first aid. She is usually the one to treat Kimihito when he is injured by the various circumstances caused by girls she has left with him. She has treated him for dislocated limbs, cuts, scratches, muscle strains, and a tranqulizer overdose (which she caused). She also intended to take care of him when he caught a cold, but failed to do so because of her own laziness. * Leadership: Smith is known to lead raids with the Cultural Exchange Security Squad when there is information that an exchange student might be harmed. Also, as the liaison to M.O.N., Smith is responsible for planning and organizing the team during operations. However, she also likes to use the team to get out of her own work. *'Legal Knowledge': As a Cultural Exchange Coordinator, Smith has advanced knowledge of the Interspecies Exchange Bill. Her position also gives her information on the latest planned changes to the law and allows her to commit "test cases" for new proposed amendments. Even though she has extensive knowledge of the law, she is likely to not inform other people of relevant information because she is lazy and the resulting circumstances amuse her. * Manipulation: When situations call for it Smith can be a master manipulator. She makes an effort to insure that things work out in ways that result in less work for her, and is not above using blackmail and intimidation. However, her favorite method is just to do something and ignore any complaints from those affected. She is quite fond of using this method to manipulate Kimihito into taking in more girls, providing her with free meals, and feeding her coffee addiction. * Marksmanship: Smith has some skill with firearms. Since humans and extra-species are not supposed to harm one another she uses rubber bullets and tranquilizer rounds instead of live ammo. The first time she was shown firing her weapon she hit Kimihito multiple times, instead of her intended targets. Whether this was a matter of Smith having poor aim, Kimihito having terrible luck, or any combination thereof is debatable. Plot Smith is responsible starting off the events of the story when she first brought Miia to live with Kimihito Kurusu. Despite Kimihito's protest that he was not even part of the exchange program, let alone Miia's correct homestay, Smith forced the two into living together. Several days after forcing the two to live together she returned to the Kurusu House to check in on the two and bum a breakfast meal. During this visit she informed Kimihito that sexual contact between him and Miia would be illegal, and that if they did have sex he would be sent to prison and Miia would be deported to her homeland. She also briefly flirted with him until Miia became upset. Shortly afterwards she would be called upon to fix Kimihito's shoulder after Miia accidently dislocated it.Chapter 1 Sometime later Smith would again return to the Kurusu home to go over more details of the extraspecies exchange bill and encourage Kimihito to take Miia around town to experience human culture. She would later inturupt the "date" when she was informed (via Twitter) that the two had gone to a love hotel. However, after learning more about the situation she did not arrest the two. She would then provide first-aid to Kimihito after he injured his hand punching a racist couple who were making fun of Miia before proceeding to bum dinner off the young man.Chapter 2 Eventually Smith was faced with the problem of Papi running away from her host families. With no other options she decided to place the harpy with Kimihito. Unfortunately, Papi ran away again before she got the chance to bring her to the Kurusu house. Luckily, Smith was able to find that Papi had found Kimihito on her own and provided the harpy's paperwork to a Bicycle Police Officer before she could get into any trouble for being outside without a host. Smith proceeded to make Papi's placement with Kimihito official and informed Miia that the harpy was the same age as her, much to the lamia's anguish.Chapter 3 Kimihito would later call Smith to ask about the unique situation of Centorea Shianus. As it was her day off she ignored the situation and quickly fell asleep. When Kimihito called back to inform her of how situation had resolved itself, Smith informed the young man of the consiquences of riding a centaur without permission. However, she once again ignored the situation in favor of eating instant yakisoba.Chapter 4 The next time Smith would see Kimihito would be when the young man was in Sakanoshita Park being fought over by Miia, Papi, and Centorea. Seeing the situation was becoming violent Smith would try to intervene by knocking out the three with a tranquilizer gun, but ended up hitting Kimihitio instead of any of the girls. Smith would return to the Kurusu house with the girls where she treated Kimihito injuries and asked that he keep the fact that she shot him a secret, as it would get her in trouble. After hearing Kimihito tell his homestays that he felt like they were all a family, Smith became very amused and decided to make him and the three girls a test case for a new amendment to Interspecies Exchange Program that would allow for interspecies marriage.Chapter 5 After telling Kimihito that he would have to marry one of the girls he was hosting, Smith left the Kurusu house, despite Kimihito's protests to his new situation. As she was leaving Smith couldn't help but feel that she had forgotten about something important, but because of her laziness she brushed off the feeling and decided to go home. Later that night Smith, while she was taking a bath, realized that there was a full moon and the girls living with Kimihito might be causing him problems. She called Kimihito to see how he was doing and learned that the girls were indeed out of control. Smith told him that the situation was partly his fault as he was being indecisive and avoiding the marriage topic. Before she could give him any more advice Smith's call was cut off because she dropped her phone in the bath water.Chapter 6 When Kimihito and his homestays found that their home had been invaded by the slime, Suu, Kimithito, Miia, and Centorea had a discussion on if they would hand the strange creature over to Smith. Ultimately after spending the day watching Papi and Suu play with the Neighborhood Kids Kimihito decided to keep Suu and that told everyone to keep the slime secret from Smith. This proved to be too difficult as Kimihito would find that the exchange coordinator was already in his home and had seen Suu.Chapter 9 Afraid that Suu was going to be arrested and deported by Smith; Miia, Papi and Centorea took the slime and ran away in an attempt to protect her. At the same time, Smith had sent the Cultural Exchange Security Squad to remodel the Kurusu house with a waterproof room. This made Kimihito believe Smith approved of Suu staying and was making the room for her. When the girls eventually returned to the house Smith revealed that she felt that her job had too many responsibilities and that her pay was far too little. Because of this she was not going to deal with new species and as a result was not going to count slimes as an extraspecies race, thus absolving her from any responsibility in regards to Suu. This confused Kimihito and his house guests, as they questioned why she had ordered the waterproof room be built. Smith revealed that the room was ment for the mermaid, Meroune Lorelei, who would begin living in the house.Chapter 10 Some time after Mero's placement, Smith was called upon by the government to deal with the Orc Culture Recultivation League, who had taken human hostages in a local doujin shop. Depite the misgivings of the Police Chief, Smith was given full control of the situation. After M.O.N. incapacitated most of terrorists Smith entered the shop to deal with Orc leader, who surrendered almost immediately on the condition that Smith would personally escort him to his homeland during his deportation. Upset that the Orcs' action had created a great amount of work for her, Smith proceeded to shoot the Orc leader multiple times with rubber bullets. Doppel would then transform herself to look like Smith so that the real Smith could continue punishing the Orc leader without public scrutiny. Later Smith would return to the Kurusu house to watch the exploits of her team on the news and to force Kimihito to cook a victory feast for everyone, much to his annoyance.Chapter 11 When Kimihito caught a cold Smith became greatly concerned and broke (literally crashing through a window) into his home to quarantine him. She told the girls living with Kimihito that they could not nurse Kimihito back to health, because if a virus mutated to affect multiple species it could theoretically cause a catastrophic global pandemic. Altough Smith volunteered to look after Kimihito she quickly helped herself to the house's coffee and fell asleep, as she was actually just using his illness as an excuse to get out of doing paperwork with M.O.N. When she finally woke up she would find that Suu had nursed Kimihito back to health. While she tried to herd the extraspecies girls out of Kimihito's room because of her "quarantine" Smith would sneeze, revealing that she had caught Kimihito's cold in her sleep. As revenge for using them to get out of work both the Kurusu Household and M.O.N. refused to take care of her, using the same excuse of a mutating virus that Smith had used earlier.Chapter 13 Smith would later drop in after Kimihito and the girls living with him were targeted by the con artist Kasegi. While the criminal was gone by the time she arrived she informed everyone that she was investigating him.Chapter 14 Later when Kasegi called emergency services to report that he was being attacked by Rachnera Arachnera, Smith sent M.O.N. to his residence to find that the criminal had been encased in a ball of spider's silk and that the Arachne had escaped. Among the contents of the apartment Smith found the address to the Kurusu house, to which she returned to so she could try to figure out the exact situation. After talking to the girls she was informed by Papi and Suu that Kimihito had been kidnapped. Eventually Smith and M.O.N. would be called to a warehouse by the Bicycle Police Officer who had inadvertently located Kimihito and Rachnera. After the two surrendered and explained the situation Smith apologized as she was responsible for placing Rachnera with the host family that had sold her to Kasegi, and for not ensuring that Rachnera was being properly cared for. Rachnera, who was not interested in an apology, said she would overlook Smith's negligence if she could be assigned to a new host family with a very strict list of demands. Smith understood that the only place that would fit Rachnera's demands would be the Kurusu house and that she was in effect being blackmailed. Knowing she had no other choice in the matter, Smith officially placed the Arachne with Kimihito as her new host.Chapter 15 Shortly after Rachnera started living at the Kurusu house, it was discovered that Miia, Centorea, and Mero had been gaining weight because of a combination of Kimihito's cooking and not being able to leave the house to exercise without him. As their exchange coordinator, Smith noted that she could not allow the girls to be unhealthy. Acknowledging the problem of the girls being unable to leave the house Smith arranged for the three girls and Kimihito to act as test subjects for the soon to be opened Sports Club Kobold. This served Smith's purposes two-fold, getting the girls healthy and helping out Polt with her new business.Chapter 17 After some time Kimihito would receive a letter from an unknown person called D; stating that if he married anyone he would be killed. After he brought the letter to M.O.N., Smith created a plan to draw out D by having Kimihito go on a date with her. Not knowing they were being followed by the girls living at the Kurusu house, Smith and Kimihito would go to a number of locations including a maid café, an arcade, and an ice cream stand. At each location Smith did not notice any strange behavior, ignoring the attempted interference of Kimihito's girls. Feeling they were not making any progress Smith decided to bring Kimihito to a nearby love hotel where the rest of the M.O.N. team was waiting. When Miia and Rachnera got into a fight about the possibility of Kimihito cheating on them with Smith, the two were apprehended by Tio, Manako, and Zombina. Realizing that their cover had been blown and her plan had been foiled, Smith revealed the ruse and the death threat to everyone. With everyone aware of the danger Kimihito was in, Smith asked all the girls to go on similar dates with him in order to draw out D so M.O.N. could capture them.Chapter 18 The first date planned had Miia and Mero going to Tokuma Marine Park with Tio following closely behind. Before the date Smith visited Kimihito and the girls in order to go over some ideas on who D might really be. Smith theorized that D would most likely be a single woman who had feeling for Kimihito and who had yandere tendencies. When Miia wondered off with Draco during the date, Smith warned Tio to find her quciky as D might target the girls as a way of getting to Kimihito. After Draco was apprehended, Smith concluded she was not D and warned the Dragonewt that the next time she went out without her homestay the punishment would be harsher than what she was going to receive.Chapter 19 At some unknown point of time, Smith and M.O.N. apprehended a group of humans who were illegal trafficking underage extraspecie girls. During the arrest, the traffickers' vehicle was heavily damaged and Smith was unable to find Kii amongst the wreckage. This would lead to serious consequences as Kii was found by Papi and exposed to experimental chemicals that turned into a tree monster that attacked the Harpy, Suu, Zombina, and Kimihito. After the four defeated Kii and returned her to normal Smith appeared after hearing reports of giant monsters fighting. Kimihito quickly tried to explain the situation, and dissuade Smith from punishing Kii even though there was the possibility that the Dryad might be D. However, Smith was quick to point out that Kii could not be D as she was illiterate, and thus would not be able to write the death threat. Smith then told Kii that she would have the Cultural Exchange Security Squad clean up the forest and gave her the option of either of returning to her homeland or staying in the forest as its protector. To which Kii chose the latter.Chapter 20 Trivia * Smith is the only person in the series to ever call Kimihito by his full name. * Smith's first name has not been used in the manga or anime, but was revealed in official merchandise. * Her surname, along with her height, may suggest a mixed descent. * Oddly, she shares her surname with John Smith, a researcher from the erotic prototype for the series, Monster Girl Report. * Her Twitter username is "@CoordinatorSmith". In real life this name is unavailable as it exceeds Twitter's character limit for usernames. * Her phone lists Kimihito as "Darling-kun" when she is called. * In Chapter 19 it is shown that the license plate of Smith's car reads "Okayado 501". * In Episode 9 the can of coffee Draco gives to Miia has a picture of Smith's face on it, and the brand is called "Smith Coffee". References Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Human